This Heart of Mine
by FuffyKitty
Summary: Kaia is going through a rough patch in her life, and she decided to move away from the city with her uncle and cousin. She finds out that there is a lot more to her cousin and the small town that she lives in. She get dragged in a world of shape-shifters and vampires. When one of then falls for her she has to choose between her normal life or her life in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Arabella and this is my first story! I hope its not complete shit :/ Enjoy :p**

* * *

"God damn it!" I whispered under my breath and pushed the passed out man away from my shoulder. "Too many complementary vodkas, huh?" I looked at the man with a smirk "why the hell am I talking to you?..." I pushed him away again and sighed. Has my life gotten to the point where I talk to drunk men on planes? I slumped over to the right side and tried to sleep but I couldn't, with the smell of alcohol and a baby crying about three feet away from me. This is my own personal hell.

I open the window and look out into all of the tiny buildings occupied with tiny people, of course. I wonder what they're doing in their tiny homes with their tiny families. I have a tiny family, a mom, a dad, and a brother. Who all equally worry about me and care about me. Sometimes I wish they didn't, but they have to, right?

My mind starts to wander off to nowhere. From school, to lunch tomorrow and what I'm going to wear, but most importantly piano practice. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I meet with the music teacher and we practice. My life pretty much revolves around music. For as long as I could walk, a could play the piano. It's like second nature but a bit more liberating. When I play I feel like I could do anything. My teacher says that I could be better than Chopin or Beethoven, which is a lot coming from him.

I catch my reflection in the window and see a smile. I haven't seen that in a long time. I often forget and think I'm going to see him again, but this is permanent. I'm leaving California and all of my friends for good, and I've convinced myself that it is for the better. I'm moving in with my uncle and cousin, Charlie and Bella. They live in a little town in Washington called Forks. I thought a small town away from a lot of people would be good for me.

Ever since I dislocated my wrist things have been going downhill. I've been depressed and emotionless. It's almost like I don't care about anything. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays have turned into just normal days and have no meaning. Some days I don't go to school and some nights I don't sleep, and I don't care. Everyone takes it as a pretty big deal and they all ask "are you OK?" "Did you sleep last night?" " Do you need to go home?" My parents are the worst of it. They never leave me alone or let me go out on my own. I know they're just trying to help me but it's not helping at all.

That's the whole reason I'm here now, on this plane, with this drunk, passed out man sitting next to me. I've lost all meaning in my life. But I can't bare to talk about it with anyone because that's when I start to care, when I start to feel.

I tightly grabbed the edge of my seat as we started to land. I hated that feeling, like I was falling.

I couldn't wait to get out of this hell and into fresh air. Everyone got up and got their bags and their luggage, I stayed sitting down, I can't handle crowns. When most of the people had left the plane, I pulled on my hoodie, grabbed my purse and got off the plane.

* * *

My first impression of Washington... gray, extremely gray and groggy. Which wasn't to bad, in California it rained a bit but never as must as this.

I got my luggage from the baggage claim and headed toward the parking lot. Charlie told me over the phone he would meet me in the parking lot if it wasn't raining. It was literally pouring outside so I assumed he would pull up to my terminal. I waited for about 10 minutes, a car with the words "Forks County Sheriff" displayed prominently on the side of the car, I knew it was him.

He got out of the car with this big smile on his face and rushed to hug me. He seemed pretty excited to see me or at least that's what I thought. I haven't seen him or Bella in over ten years. He looked like he had aged a lot since then and now he has Bella too. She lived in Arizona with her mom until she moved to Forks about a year ago.

"Long time no see Kai" He said to me with a smile. He always called me Kai instead of Kaia, because he could never pronounce Kaia. " You look... different" I smiled a bit at his remark. I was 8 when he saw me last, of course I look different.

"And you look exactly the same" I joked

* * *

On the way to Forks we didn't talk much. I loved the scenery of Washington. Big lush forests with towering trees and grey expanding skies. I couldn't stop looking outside. Even the air was marvelous, moist, and humid.

Once we arrived at Charlie's house, a rush of memories came at me. I saw the yard where me, Bella, and Jacob used to run and play tag. In the house there were more memories, in the living room and Bella's bedroom. We used to have pretend sleepovers, I don't know why they were pretend, it was fun to pretend. Then I saw her, standing by the couch; she looked terrible, she looked worse than me. It looked like hadn't slept in days and her hair was greasy. But obviously she was going through something worse than me so I just smiled and gave her a bear hug.

"Hello beautiful! You look so much different!" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I could. She just gave me a weak smile "Hey, Kaia..."

Carlie came in and set down my luggage, "So now that we're acquainted, let's unpack" He grabbed my stuff and lead us to a bare room with a twin bed and a closet.

* * *

After I got unpacked, I was pretty tired so I decided to get in bed. It was a pretty hectic day, but think it's going to be all worth it.

* * *

 **Well I hoped you liked mah story! If ya did then leave a comment! If I get a good response within two days, then I'll update. Bye x)**

 **~Arabella**


	2. Chapter 2

**So today I was a little late on writing this chapter and I wanted to get it done by midnight. So I sat on my sofa, popped some popcorn, poured myself the finest glass of sparkling pink lemonade, and got ready to type non-stop. Then, to my surprise, it was already finished. The lessen here kids is that if your going to pop popcorn, or pour yourself the finest glass of lemonade, then make sure that you actually need to write a chapter for your fan fiction. Enjoy!:pp**

 **~love Arabella**

* * *

So today was a pretty uneventful day. I woke up and my wrist felt like it was practically going to explode. So I took my amoxicillin, which was prescribed to me when I became immune to most over the counter pain relievers. I went down to make breakfast and saw Charlie reading the newspaper "Good mornin'" he muffled behind the newspaper. I grabbed a bowl and plopped some old oatmeal into it and mixed in brown sugar and butter. I sat down at the table near Charlie and he asked " what ya doin' up so early?"

"I always wake up this early" I get up every morning at 6 because my body just naturally wakes up that early. I used to practice piano before the wrist thing happened, now I usually just lay in bed for an hour or go to sleep. It's Sunday so I thought I'd go out and get some decor for my room because it looks so barren and sad right now. I'm going to invite Bella along with me and see what the hell is up with her. I know that I haven't seen her in like ten years but she seems different.

I went up stairs and knocked on her bedroom door and got no response. I cracked the door open and saw that she was still asleep. Huh, well I guess you can't expect everyone to be up at 6 am. My family has always woke up pretty early, I don't know why but it's always been like that since I can remember. Its weird living with people who don't have the same rituals as my family. So I decided to get ready and see about Bella then.

I pulled my dark brunette hair up, put on a black t-shirt with a blue rain coat (because of course it's pouring) and ripped skinny jeans. By the time I was done, it was 7:30 and I had given up on Bella but I will get to the bottom of her. I decided to seal Bella's keys because I'd probably be back before she wakes up. I left a note and I as off to the store.

* * *

I came back with a lot of crap that I probably didn't need but it was all so pretty! I have a soft spot for pastel and soft things. I just can't resist! I used to babysit in California, I got paid A LOT of money because I worked in a wealthy neighborhood. Another car was in the drive way that I didn't recognize, I just assumed that it was one of Charlie's friends. I grabbed my all of my bags and went inside. "Holy shit" I blurted out and dropped all of my bags because there he was, in flesh and blood, Jacob Black. I couldn't believe how grown up he looked and his hair was pretty long. When we were kids he was small and liked to make mud pies. "See, I told you she was here! It's Kaia!" Bella said standing. He didn't say anything, he just kind of stared at me. I felt kind of naked, so I broke eye contact and smiled at Bella " you should've told me he was coming" I said enthusiastically trying to save the moment. I walked over and gave him a hug then I realized I was soaking wet so I backed off. "Sorry...forgot I was wet" I looked up at his face and saw the same exact face, confusion. Was there some thing wrong with me? Maybe there was something on my face or my hair was messed up. Maybe was just surprised as me to see how different I looked. "Oh shit, I totally forgot, I gotta meet Billy at the rez..." He finally said rushed "Nice to meet you" he grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. What the hell did he mean 'nice to meet you' we use to know each other, used to be friends. But I guess that's nothing to him so I picked up my bags, brushed pass Bella and went into my room.

* * *

God, why cant I stop thinking about him? Even after 3 hours of decorating and dinner, the thought of him still lingers. What the hell was wrong with him, just running away like that? Skew him, I start school tomorrow so that should take my mind off things. To be honest I'm not that excited about school, only about being new. I wanted to have a fresh start away from the people that knew me as depressed or boring. Looked out my window into the forest and saw my reflection. There it was again, a smile. It will probably never stop getting weird to see myself as happy, because I wasn't for so long. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a rustle in the trees and felt the stillness around the forest. It was probably nothing, I focused on my reflection again and saw someone standing by my bed. I jumped and screamed a little until I saw who I was "oh my god, Charlie! You scared me!" I screeched a little. I took deep breath, "what's up?" He gave me a package and a letter "Its for you, left it on the table so you could have it when you came back but I guess you didn't see it" I quickly looked at the mailing address "Oh! Its from my mom, thanks" he gave me a nod and left my room. I quickly opened the letter and it said:

Dear Kaia,

You forgot your diary, and I know how you get when you don't write in awhile ;) I hope your time in Forks is going well! And tell your uncle to say hi to Sue for me.

Love, Mom

Who the hell is Sue? My mom used to live here so I guess that it's one of her old friends. I quickly tear open the package and pulled out the sleek, leather, soft notebook. I left it there for a reason, god, why did she have to send here? I touched the side of the cover and opened it. I looked at the bubbly letters, I wrote them when I was still happy. I quickly closed it and threw it in my drawer. I came here to change, and I didn't want to rely on a notebook to convey my feelings to, like I used to. I need a real person, I need to be more open, like I was when I was happy. I need another Rachel. I jumped in my bed and covered my head with my new duvet and tried to forget about everything. Especially Jake.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you to SuperWolf1867, reader5sam, Brookworm for commenting, I appreciate it very much**

 **Mariananininha I don't speak your language but I hope you said something good :/**

 **Like the last chapter I will update in two days. Bye!**

 **Love Arabella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it :3**

Today is the first day of school and I'm so excited! I got up at six, did my normal schedule and saw Bella up early, a very rare sight. I stood next to her, she didn't say a word. "Hey Bella..." I said, less spastic than I felt. "Hey" she said still not looking at me. She looked terrible, like she was hungover or something. I just shrugged her off, and grabbed a piece of toast and went back upstairs.

I cant even pick out what to wear, I'm just fumbling around my room. I look like a freaking animal, because I forgot to wipe my make up off last night and my hair is in tangles. So I decide to start by curling my hair until it looks controlled and pin the sides of my extremely grown-out bangs back with a bobby-pin. Then I put on make-up, just enough for me to look presentable. I chose some black cropped skinny jeans, my favorite pink sweater, and some old beat up converse I've had since 8th grade. I meet Bella downstairs again, at least she looks kinda better than she did and hour ago.

We drove to the high school in silence but my mind was racing. I really don't know what I'm expecting to be so great about the first day of a new school. I mean, I can't expect everyone to just welcome me with open arms or do a dance number for me. Hopefully they aren't all depressed like Bella.

Once we arrived at the school, Bella parked in a spot near the school entrance. Even the parking lot was teeming with people my age. I could see them glancing at me and Bella as we walked to the front doors. There were even more people as we walked down the main hallway. Their faces started to blur together. As we walked further and further down, there were less people. This school isn't as big as my old in California. That school was an outdoor school, with over 400 kids graduating in my grade. I had a reputation at that school for being pretty popular. I talked to everyone, the jocks, the nerds, the band kids, any group that you can name, probably I had one or two friends in that group. But in all honestly, never really felt like I belonged anywhere. I guess I was hoping I would find somewhere to fit in at this school.

Bella was walking in front of me, leading me somewhere. I had no idea where she was taking me so I just obediently followed her. All of the sudden, she stopped abruptly, I had the urge to push her out of the way but instead I looked over her shoulder. An Asian guy stood holding a camera. "Hey Eric" was the only thing Bella said. He looked flustered for a second then said "Hey, I was wondering if the new girl wanted to take a picture for the school newspaper?" Why the hell did he want to take my picture? Bella turned around and they both looked at me, questionably. I sighed and said "sure, why not." His face became all perky and he said "Okay!" Then he waved Bella to the side and took a quick snap. That picture will probably be the most awkward picture to be in the newspaper. Ever. "Thanks!" And with that, he quickly walked away. "Ha, that was weird" I said with a slight chuckle. Bella remained emotionless "No, we don't really get new students. They took my picture on my first day too, about a year ago" "oh" I said with my head slightly down. She continued to lead me until we reached an office. "You can get your schedule and your locker combo here. I have to get to first period, I'll see you at lunch." Then she walked away. Wow, talk about straight forward.

I entered the office and the lady at the front desk shot me a smile. "You must be the new student... hold on a sec sweetie." She turned around and pulled out a set of papers from a file. "OK, so you need to fill these out by Friday..." she handed me a stabled stack of paperwork "...then you need to pay a five dollar fee for lunch, if you get lunch from the school. Here is your schedule and the locker combination is on the left side of the page" she handed me more papers. "Alright! I think your set, have a good first day!" She gave me another fake smile as I left. I looked over my schedule and I have English first period. The first bell rang, oh shit, I'm going to be late. I darted down the hall to find room 203 and I barely made it by a millisecond.

At lunch Bella showed me her friends that sits with at lunch. That Asian guy who took my picture in the hallway was Eric. Jessica is a chatty girl, with brown hair. She seems to be overly interested in what living in California is like, she asked tons of questions. Angela is nice, she likes to take pictures and seems pretty artsy. Mike is like a jock type, but he doesn't pay that much attention to me as he does Bella. Bella didn't really talk during lunch, she seemed to zone out a lot. She stared at the only empty table in the whole lunchroom. The bell rang, and she bolted out of the room before I could pull her aside to talk to her in private. I'm starting to get pissed. I all I want to do is help her or be supportive, but she is so self evolved that its hard to even have a conversation with her.

At the end of the day, I was going to meet Bella in the parking lot, but I saw Bella's friends, so I decided to talk to them. "Oh hi!" Angela said quick with a smile. "Whats up?" Eric was awkwardly leaning up against a car, like he was posing or something. "Um... nothing..." I said, trying not to sound weirded out. I'm just going to get to the point. " So, uh, do you guys think that Bella has been acting weird lately, or has she always acted this weird?" Jessica's eyes immediately became big and she whispered "I know right?!" She looked around and then motioned for me to come closer. Everybody leaned in closer, it was kind of uncomfortable. "She's been like this ever since the Cullen's left..." Jessica whispered. "Yeah, and most of the time she just stares at the table they used to sit at" Mike added in. "OK, wait. Who are the Cullens?" I inquired. "They were this family of adopted kids that have been here for, like ever." Jessica made a weird face "Her boyfriend was Edward Cullen." Huh, so she must be heart broken or something. "So..." I said before I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Bella, "We need to get home soon." She didn't even seem to care that I was talking to her friends without her. "Oh OK, I'm sorry" I waved goodbye and reluctantly followed Bella to the car. Me and Bella drove home in silence for a moment. I mustered up all of my confidence and asked "Who is Edward Cullen?" She looked at me doe eyed, then swallowed her emotions. "He was just a friend, why? Did Jessica tell you some lie?" Her tone was extremely harsh "No, I just heard his name in one of my classes, that's it..." And I left it at we got home, Bella immediately went to her room. I decided to start on some Homework.

About an hour later, the doorbell rang. Charlie wasn't home and I'm sure Bella is sleeping so I ran downstairs to get the door. Guess who it is, Jacob. "Um... Hi?" I say reluctantly. He pushes past me and starts to go upstairs. What the fuck? "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?!" I yell, following him upstairs, and I still get no response. He opens Bella's bedroom door and tries to close it behind him but I manage to beat him to it. Bella looks super confused but I didn't care. I was absolutely furious. "What the hell is your problem?" I practically screamed in his face. He just stood there looking hopeless, like he had the words but he couldn't bare to say them. Bella steps in between us and says something but it goes right over my head. Because I was paying attention to him, looking into his black eyes. "Fine." I turned around and walked out of the room. Fuck this shit. I shouldn't even care about him, he's a dick. But I do care, I can't stop thinking about him. I threw myself on my bed and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I hear the front door open and close. I honestly don't understand why Bella can hang out with him. I close my eyes and try to forget everything and fall asleep.

 **Well, there it was! Leave a comment if you liked it :)**


End file.
